


there's a galaxy in his hand

by letfelicitysoar



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, TYPICAL HWH SMUT WITH NO REAL STORY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: It isn’t Hyungwon’s first time doing this, and it most definitely will not be his last, but the stranger undressing him and giving him desperate kisses has him wondering if he’s in the right place.





	there's a galaxy in his hand

**Author's Note:**

> i'm never writing anything like this again.

It isn’t Hyungwon’s first time doing this, and it most definitely will not be his last, but the stranger undressing him and giving him desperate kisses has him wondering if he’s in the right place. They’re drunk– or well, the stranger is, and Hyungwon has a nice buzz going on, but he knows full well what’s happening around him. They met downstairs in the lobby when Hyungwon received a call about a new client and that this client was the hesitant type and needed ‘persuading’ as Minhyuk had worded it. He would have gone himself, but his recent benefactor was the jealous type and Minhyuk was showing a loyal streak for the first time in his godforsaken life, so Hyungwon took up the job to ease the workload on his friend. They had a few drinks, the stranger losing his cool in only three glasses of whiskey and Hyungwon had slid a coy hand up his thigh, suggesting they do something a little more fun upstairs of the fancy five star hotel.

Hyungwon’s clothes are off in a second, only his tiny little black boxer briefs remain as the stranger struggles out of his own clothes. Funny how easy it was for him to undress Hyungwon. He’s rushing, probably scared that the alcohol will dissipate quickly enough for him to regain his senses and realize that he doesn’t want any part of Hyungwon or this world, but the escort is experienced and comforting as he kisses him tenderly, pulling him down onto the oversized bed. Hyungwon gets the rest of their clothes off and he’s impressed with the size of the stranger, running his long fingers over bulging muscles and even a cute little beauty mark right under his belly button.

“What do you want me to do?” His voice is honey sweet and low enough that the stranger gives him a small inhale of arousal in response.

“Suck me.”

The stranger is breathless before Hyungwon even has his full lips parted and stretched over the throbbing of his hard on. The head is thick and pretty, covered in precum as Hyungwon laps it up, pressing his tongue into the slit of his cock. The stranger takes in another inhale, his hand ruffling into Hyungwon’s hair and fluffing the strands up as he encourages Hyungwon to take more of him in. He does as he’s instructed to, slowly bobbing his head down, moaning around his dick.

He fucks up into Hyungwon’s mouth a few times, pulling Hyungwon’s hair and making the escort squirm as the back of his throat gets slammed into. Hyungwon’s hand finds it’s way to his own hard on, rubbing himself to the thrusts of the stranger’s cock in his mouth.

“God, you’re a pretty boy even like this.”

He sounds hot like that and Hyungwon can’t help but moan again, small pricks of tears pooling in the corner of his eyes when the stranger bucks his hips up a little more roughly. Before Hyungwon can even get a single tear to spill over, the stranger pulls out and lets out a ragged breath.

It takes Hyungwon a moment to catch his own breath before he’s coughing out a, “What? Daddy didn’t want to come in his baby’s mouth?”

It must be too much because the stranger is letting out a coughing fit and his snowy white flesh takes on an embarrassed pink. He probably isn’t used to the dirty talk, isn’t used to someone like Hyungwon calling him daddy.

“Don’t call me that,” he finally manages to choke out, eyes averted and cheeks still blossoming.

“Too much?”

“Yes.”

Hyungwon suppresses the smile on his face, but the other must catch it because he sends a small glare back. “What should I call you then?”

There’s hesitation again on the stranger’s face, despite all the alcohol in his veins, he must still be conscious of giving away too much about himself to an escort and so Hyungwon figures that this guy must really be a big shot or something and is scared of being caught in a hotel bed with another male. Minhyuk is going to be so jealous.

“Won…Wonho,” he finally comes up with, a clear alias and Hyungwon respects that. He isn’t asking for much, but he doesn’t want to make the client uncomfortable either.

They hadn’t introduced themselves earlier, dancing around the topic of names while conversing, Hyungwon mostly making sure that Wonho always had a drink in hand. He wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand before leaning up to press a chaste kiss to Wonho’s lips. “You can call me Hyungwon.”

There’s an odd tenderness to Wonho that Hyungwon doesn’t normally get with clients. He can never seem to stay still, always running hands over Hyungwon’s body, pressing kisses to his shoulders and back and every part of skin he can reach. He likes Hyungwon’s hair especially, always sliding his hands into the strands, feeling and caressing. Hyungwon doesn’t mind it all, but he can’t help but notice just how attentive Wonho is to him.

“I can prep myself,” Hyungwon says, pulling out a small bottle of lube he keeps in his backpack. No matter how fancy the hotel is, Hyungwon knows places like these don’t stock up on lube and condoms unless they’re in a love hotel. It’s been a while since he’s had a dick up his ass and he wants to at least be stretched out properly before taking in Wonho’s far from modest buddy.

There’s a strange look on Wonho’s face when he watches the way that Hyungwon pours the clear liquid onto his long fingers. He settles onto his back, spreading his legs wide and grinning at Wonho a little playfully as he rubs the lube around his entrance, letting it heat up against his skin before pressing the tip of his finger in. His eyes flutter shut as he lets his body remember the intruding feeling, his thin middle finger sliding in with a little resistance. It really has been a while for Hyungwon. His free hand goes to stroke his dick again, the pleasure easing the pain as he wiggles his finger a bit. He’s down to his knuckle when he opens his eyes again, catching Wonho watching him and he smiles so saccharine at the other, immediately making him blush again.

“Are you enjoying the show?” He chuckles, a fluttery feeling both in his chest and dick at being watched so heavily by hungry eyes. “Look, that’s where daddy’s fat cock is going into in a bit.”

Wonho chokes on the air before regaining himself and leaning a little closer. “I said to not call me that.”

“It slipped–” Hyungwon hisses, losing his breath as Wonho crawls over to him, going in between his spread legs as he gently grabs the wrist of Hyungwon’s hand that’s currently being used to stretch himself. He playfully twists and thrusts it around, Hyungwon allowing him as he lets out a low moan.

He doesn’t even see it happen when Wonho has the lube opened, pouring the sticky and slimy liquid over his own thicker fingers as he pulls Hyungwon’s out to replace it with his. It’s different than Hyungwon’s fingers obviously, but it feels even better, having someone else touch him there and play with his ass as they please. Wonho is inexperienced and clumsy, trying to figure out what to do or how Hyungwon likes it. He isn’t in a bossy mood, so Hyungwon allows him to experiment on his own, letting out a whine or a moan whenever Wonho curls his finger or pushes it in just far enough.

“Does it feel good?” He asks, and it’s such a simple question but it’s far and inbetween that a client asks if it feels good for Hyungwon. He nods and presses his hips down a bit more. Wonho catches on quickly and inserts another finger, stretching the pretty boy even more.

“I want to–” he fumbles around a bit, his free hand squeezing Hyungwon’s thigh before sliding up to swat away at his hand and take over the stroking as well. “Let me.”

He’s clumsy at that too, clearly never holding another man’s dick in his life before, but the feel of Wonho’s touch is enough to get Hyungwon’s toes curling.

“Wonho, please–” Hyungwon is begging, opening his palm and gesturing for Wonho to come up to him. The other wastes no time in pulling his fingers out, hand still giving Hyungwon’s length quick pumps as he leans up to kiss his lips. It’s only for a quick moment before Wonho briefly leaves his side, fishing out a condom from Hyungwon’s backpack and ripping it open. He’s lining it up to his cock before Hyungwon leans over, sliding it onto Wonho’s dick for him, impatient and ass throbbing.

“Lay down and spread em wide for me,” Wonho mumbles, kissing Hyungwon again and the other complies, his eyes screwing shut when the thick head of Wonho’s cock pokes at his entrance. He wants it so bad, wants to be fucked so badly by Wonho he can feel it down in his bones.

“Fuck, yes.” He hisses out when Wonho pushes in, stretching his little hole far more than any of his fingers could. It’s a good burn and Hyungwon craves it. “More, baby, more.”

Wonho’s gritting his teeth when he bucks his hips forward, shoving the rest of him in Hyungwon and the other lets out a loud moan from the sensation. It’s overwhelming (for both of them) and it takes a moment or two before Wonho can start up a rhythm that allows both of them some kind of breathing room without stopping.

“Doesn’t hurt?” He mumbles under his breath, leaning down to press kisses to Hyungwon’s jaw and neck.

“No,” Hyungwon manages to pant out after a second, letting his eyes flutter shut. It feels good, really good, but a part of Hyungwon is still unsatisfied. He opens his eyes to see Wonho staring down at him with wondering eyes. He can tell this is all new to Wonho, from the unsure way he thrusts his hips all the way down to his attention to all of Hyungwon’s reactions. He wants to make sure this feels good for Hyungwon, that he isn’t hurting him or doing it wrong. It’s cute, sweet even, but it’s not enough for Hyungwon. He doesn’t want to push Wonho, he knows that it’s his first time with another guy – but Hyungwon is greedy.

“Baby, more.” He says, his voice soft and needy. “Need you to fuck me hard, make me into your little toy.”

Wonho’s taking in another sharp inhale at Hyungwon’s words, his hands gripping Hyungwon’s hips a little too hard and he nuzzles into Hyungwon’s neck. “Can I?”

It sends a little spark of something in Hyungwon’s chest at the thought that this isn’t enough for Wonho too. All he can muster right now is a nod of his head before Wonho lets out a defeated groan and is pulling out, flipping Hyungwon onto his stomach before spreading his ass and shoving his dick back in. He isn’t hesitating this time, hands digging firmly into Hyungwon’s fleshy cheeks as he fucks him roughly into the mattress. Hyungwon lets out a cry of pleasure, his brain feeling as if it were melting. Wonho’s thrusts are quick and shallow, but the sound of his skin slapping onto Hyungwon’s is loud and it’s more than enough now.

“Fuck, yes, yes, right there.” Hyungwon is a mess, whining into the bed sheets as Wonho angles himself to hit Hyungwon right in that spot again, fucking him ruthlessly and without restraint. This is what Hyungwon’s been craving, this is what he’s been wanting from Wonho all night.

Wonho’s breathing is heavy and he runs a lazy hand along the small of Hyungwon’s back, caressing him gently despite his pistoning hips and he can feel his dick stiffen even harder and he knows that he’s reaching his limit, but he doesn’t want to stop, he doesn’t want this feeling to end.

Hyungwon must know he’s close because his hands frantically try to grab any part of Wonho and he’s crying out for him to wait. “Want..want you to come in my mouth, wanna taste it.”

“What the fuck, Hyungwon,” Wonho hisses, giving Hyungwon a few more good thrusts before sliding out of the other. He’s pulling the condom off and Hyungwon is already on his side with his mouth wide open and tongue out and Wonho can feel himself losing his last bits of sanity as he fucks into Hyungwon’s mouth and lets his orgasm hit him hard. Thick white streams shootout and Hyungwon gags a little, but he takes it in like a good boy, sucking hard on Wonho’s cock to get every last drop. Hyungwon’s whining loudly and it isn’t until Wonho has moved to strategically collapse on the other that he notices the sticky white on his abdomen.

“Did you come from sucking me off?”

Hyungwon’s eyes are a little glazed and he looks like an absolute beautiful wreck, but he nods, lips shiny and wet and cheeks pink from exertion. “Of course, that was exactly what I wanted.”

Wonho lets out a little laugh at that, kissing the nastiness on Hyungwon’s lips and not really sure how he feels about that, but enjoying the sensation when Hyungwon gives him a weak kiss back.

“Wearing a lavish suit and fucking my brains out with _that_ in an expensive hotel? Are you sure you don’t wanna be my daddy?”

“I’m sure,” Wonho clarifies, scrunching his nose up a little at the pet name.

“You don’t like it?”

“I mean…it’s kind of weird?”

“Only if you let it be,” Hyungwon is grinning at him, his energy seeming to return and fiddles his fingers into Wonho’s hair. Wonho’s hair is soft and he hums like a kitten at the feeling and Hyungwon can see the appeal of it now a little more. “I can be pretty persuasive y’know? I’ll ease you into it, daddy Wonho.”

Wonho lets out a deep sigh and glares playfully at Hyungwon before kissing his lips again, resting his forehead against his for a moment before mumbling something.

“What?”

“Hoseok. That’s my name. I mean, it’s my real name.”

“Oh?” Hyungwon blinks up at him and there’s a bit of a smile there.

“It’s weird when you call me daddy, but I guess I don’t..hate it to say..but it’s even weirder being called by a name I just made up on the fly.” He’s averting his gaze again and there’s something so cute and innocent about it. Hyungwon’s smile widens.

“Okay daddy Hoseok, ready for round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> i kind of hate myself for giving into the daddy wonho trope but yknow whaT sometimes...sometimes we need to...but he's a soft daddy uwu


End file.
